


Alpha daddy

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Pregnancy Angst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: The Speed Force results in a few complications for Barry's nature as an omega.





	Alpha daddy

"Ollie…"

Barry knew Oliver had entered the apartment by the sudden spike of _alpha_ in the air. The scent of Oliver was quickly followed by the smell of arousal, which told Barry he was definitely far enough in to be stinking up the whole apartment.

Well, Oliver wouldn't be calling it _stinking_ , but Barry was rather done with the frequency of these heats. He'd been just fine on suppressants before, having a watered down heat every few months thanks to good medication, but no matter what they tried, his increased metabolism wouldn't allow that anymore. Caitlin had tried creating incredibly strong doses of suppressants, but the only effect they had was Barry's body reacting like he was pregnant for a few hours, making Oliver go crazy from his smell and putting him bent over a toilet to retch up whatever he ate.

But when they stopped trying entirely… it was so much worse. Barry had to go through a heat every month and even if the heats were short - usually two days - they were intense and refused to be planned on weekends.

Barry hated it, even if Oliver was always there to take good care of him.

This time as well; Oliver was in the bedroom and already out of his jacket and tossing his tie over the back of a chair while only just coming in. And it was necessary too, because Barry was hot, bothered and writhing on the sheets, sweating profusely and drooling now Oliver's scent was in his nose.

"Ollie, please, Ollie I need you-"

"I'm here, Barry."

Oliver still had his shirt and underwear on but he came to soothe Barry first, crouching over him on the bed to press their lips together. Barry arched against him, fingers clumsily struggling with the buttons on Oliver's shirt because he craved skin on skin almost as much as he was craving Oliver's knot.

"Daddy," he breathed against Oliver's lips, and he watched Oliver's eyes darken in arousal.

"You smell delicious." Oliver's face pressed into the crook of Barry's neck and he inhaled deeply, scenting Barry as if the room wasn't already suffused with his pheromones. He nipped the skin sharply, mostly to distract Barry and give himself the chance to get rid of his shirt and underwear before Barry would rip them off him. Barry had very little patience in moments like these, even if he knew he would get a lecture on ruining Oliver's shirts on a monthly basis if he did it again.

Barry didn't care.

He just wanted Oliver's skin flush against his own.

When it finally came, he wrapped his arms around Oliver's shoulders to press them as close to each other as physically possible, moaning in relief. He was too hot, too flustered, and Oliver's skin was cooling his feverish sweat.

"Barry, baby," Oliver moaned against Barry's neck, and Barry arched his neck to give him more space, whimpering for him to bite down. "I'm gonna breed you this time. I'm gonna pump you so full of my seed that there's no way you won't make me a daddy this time."

Barry rutted up against Oliver's hip and the growled, heated words were enough to bring him over the edge the first time. He'd been waiting for Oliver to come home too long, and he was a whimpering whining mess as his body writhed in Oliver's hold. "Daddy- daddy, oh god, _alpha_ , daddy-"

Oliver kissed him quiet with two sharp kisses before drawing back to sit on his knees, straddling Barry's form on the bed and raking his eyes over his body hungrily.

Still, Barry could see _that_ look in his eyes. The one he knew was in his own eyes too.

They were horny and high on hormones but they were also incredibly, horrible sad, because Oliver could promise he would breed Barry all he wanted, but he was going to fail every time.

No, Barry was going to fail him every time.

With the Speed Force in him, no pregnancy lasted longer than 2 months before his body flushed it all out.

"Daddy," he begged, desperate to have that thought fucked out of him, to have that look fucked off their faces. It was animalistic and crude but it was the only thing they could do.

Oliver moved like water, elegant and unrestrained. He had himself perched between Barry's legs and Barry's thighs hitched up in a single breath, his hard cock pressing at Barry's slick hole. The squelch of slick being pressed out while Oliver pushed in was obscene, and it only served to drive them both on.

"Daddy," Barry begged again, fingers scratching at Oliver's chest for contact, to pull him closer to him and feel the touch of his skin _more, closer harder-_

He arched at being filled, his begging turning wordless into needy moans and whimpers. Oliver fucked him hard and fast, as eager to take the edge off as Barry had been, and the worst part was where he pulled back until only the head of his cock was in when his first orgasm washed over him.

Barry whined petulantly, slapping his palms against Oliver's chest. "No, daddy, no! Knot me, dammit, I need your knot!"

Oliver was panting and grinning, shaking his head while he drew back and let Barry's legs back down on the bed. "Not yet, Barry. You'll get my knot next time."

" _Now_ ," Barry demanded, and Oliver laughed, his voice husky and more arousing than was fair. Oliver scooted back and leaned over to take Barry's cock in his mouth, and when he hollowed his cheeks with suction he easily drew Barry over the edge for the second time, Barry's fingers tugging helplessly on his hair while he cried out.

Oliver let Barry's cock slip from his mouth, but he proceeded to lick and nuzzle at his crotch a little longer. "I need you lax and sated for my knot, Barry," he husked, and Barry moaned weakly at the vibration of Oliver's throat against his thigh. "When you're all soft and warmed up for me, I'll pump you full of my seed. This time it'll catch, I know it. This time I'll have you full and round with a baby."

Barry whined at the lie.

It was such a cruel lie, because they wanted so bad.

It was not fair. They wanted it so bad and Barry could never give Oliver that one precious gift that he should provide as his omega.

"Together," Oliver corrected, knowing exactly what Barry was thinking after all those times.

Barry whimpered, reaching out for Oliver. Oliver leaned down to gently put his weight down over Barry, giving him the contact and the comfort he was craving. He knew, but it didn't ease Barry's mind at all. Oliver could say it wasn't his fault all he wanted, but it really, truly was. Oliver would knock him up successfully more often than not, but it was always Barry's body rejecting the foetus after it only barely got to settle in.

"Daddy, give me your knot," Barry whimpered softly.

He wasn't half as needy anymore, but he still _needed_ it. With Oliver's body pressing down on him, heavy and solid, he craved nothing more than the comfort of his cock buried and knotted deep inside of him, locking him together and giving him that flimsy hope that maybe, just maybe, this time he would manage to _stay_ pregnant.

Oliver kissed him deeply, his elbows supporting his weight on the bed but his hands framing Barry's face lovingly. The kiss was promises and love and it made Barry want to cry, but he would resist. He would resist as long as he was in his right mind - until the heat caught back up with him and turn him into a begging, blubbering mess like it tended to. For now he could pretend to be strong as Oliver and not cry for what they were going to lose.

"Please, daddy," he begged, allowing Oliver to muffle his words.

"I got you, baby boy," Oliver soothed, pressing a last kiss to his lips before rolling off him and rearranging them on the bed. He rolled Barry onto his stomach, propping his hips up with a high pillow they had for exactly this purpose, and then settled over him from the back.

Oliver pressed his fingers inside first, pumping them deeply as if Barry needed any preparation. As if he hadn't already taken Barry and Barry's hole wasn't wide and slick with need from his heat. He would always do that before knotting Barry, and it made Barry whimper against the sheets in both desire and _anxiety_ over what the result would be this time.

"You ready for me, Barry?" Oliver pressed his chest down against Barry's back and Barry pushed up against him, revelling in the contact.

"Yes, daddy please. Knot me, stop teasing me…"

A warm chuckle against Barry's ear was his last moment to prepare before Oliver slid his cock in, this time angling his hips to push in completely until his knot passed the ring of muscles ready to clamp down on him. Barry moaned deeply, wriggling back further in anticipation.

"Moan for me," Oliver ordered softly, teeth grazing Barry's neck.

"Fuck- daddy, _yes_ -"

Cursing earned him the first sharp thrust, exactly how he wanted it, and Barry braced himself on the bed to let Oliver take over and pound him into the mattress. It didn't take long for his alpha to pick up the pace and do exactly that, the tight heat around his knot always setting him off in a hungry rut. His teeth were nipping at Barry's neck now, leaving angry red marks that would disappear all too soon, and his hands clenched tight on Barry's hips.

"You're so gorgeous, taking my cock so easily," he growled against Barry's neck. "You'll look even better with your belly full and round."

Barry sobbed, hips bucking back against Oliver's thrusts, his moans begging for more.

"You'll give me such pretty children," Oliver promised. "I will take you time and time again until you beg for mercy and then I'll take care of you- I'll take care of you and the babies you give me, and you'll be _so pretty-_ "

Barry knew Oliver was crying now, he could feel the hot tears on his shoulder.

Barry knew that's why he turned Barry on his stomach. He'd say it was because it was easier to cuddle up and wait for the knot to go down afterwards, but it was really just because they wouldn't see each other cry.

Barry _sobbed_ and moaned and bucked and Oliver pressed down on him hard, fucking him without mercy until he snarled in his release, his knot suddenly inflating and locking them together as seed gushed inside of Barry.

Barry thrashed under him, screaming in pleasure and pain and _need_ , and Oliver was already hushing him with kisses on the red bite marks on his neck, already soothing his tears with soft promises and sweet nothings, and Barry came hard over the pillow under his hips.

"D-daddy," he whimpered, his whole body shaking with the intensity after his orgasm, oversensitive for where Oliver was locked inside him and filling him with wave after wave of his seed.

"You did so well, Barry," Oliver kissed, licked, breathed over his neck, inhaling his scent with a sweet and pleased moan. "You're so beautiful. You're so good."

"Ollie…"

Oliver rolled them to their side together, pushing the pillow away to let Barry be comfortable on the mattress while he kept kissing and scenting his neck.

"This time it'll work," Oliver lied, and Barry sniffled in an agreement he didn't feel.

"This time you'll be a real daddy," Barry lied in return, voice watery.

Oliver held him tight, and Barry wrapped his arms over Oliver's on his chest.

_Barry would have another miscarriage in a month or less, just like every time._

 


End file.
